Love's Endurance
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Even in the midst of persecution, love endured.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Even in the midst of persecution, love endured.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and set during the Long Winter. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Love's Endurance**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

14 Snowbrice 985

In spite of the chill as yet more snow fell to add another layer to the permanent covering of snow, Alithia's focus was more on the heat radiating from her left rear leg. Traveling to serve as midwife to her older sister had agitated the swelling around her hock, but so long as she did not push herself too far, she would be fine. Wolves howled in the distance. Alithia fought the urge to move faster. If it was the Secret Police searching out the resistance members who had escaped the massacre that had decimated the resistance's attempt at a true rebellion, then it would only bring harm if they decided she was trying to run. She couldn't do that to Ardon.

The Wolves' howls grew more distant and she could only hope they were returning to Her with no news. It had been just over fifteen years since the failed rebellion, but Jadis knew no mercy and She still hunted. It was why she and Ardon had only married this last Mayblossom as they had both been forced into hiding for over ten years before it was safe for them to meet again. It was the same for many of the surviving resistance members, Oreius had given the order for everyone to go into hiding and draw no attention to themselves then he had vanished for the most part, it had been a full fourteen years since Alithia had last seen him before he showed up for her and Ardon's wedding.

The night chill had deepened to an icy bite by the time she finally reached the house. Lion's Mane, but she was tired. There was smoke furling its way from the chimney. She felt a sense of relief that Ardon was home from his own trip to the Shuddering Woods. Freeing the key from her tunic, Alithia quickly unlocked the front door, confident Ardon hadn't barred the door (he would not do so while she was still out). Swinging the door open, she only stepped inside far enough to close the door and lock it again. Stamping her hooves to knock the snow off her legs, she pried the frozen clasp free and allowed her long cloak to fall to the floor. She would put it in front of the fire to melt and dry after it had the chance to thaw some.

She slid the thick bar into place then walked further into the house, unbuckling her healer's kit as she did so. "Ardon?"

His deep rumble came from the back of the house. "I am back here. Do you need any liniment for your leg, Wife?"

She smiled. "Grab the tan clay jar with a blue ribbon wrapped around the neck." Her hock was numb at the moment, due in no small part to the snow, but that was better than being hot. The liniment would help decrease the swelling further. "How was your trip?"

"It went well. Though I wasn't certain if I would be back soon enough." Ardon stole a kiss as he handed her the jar.

"Soon enough?" Alithia paused as she registered the smell that had been tickling her nose as she moved closer to the kitchen. "Ardon, what are you cooking?" It didn't smell like their normal meals, which were almost too sparse to keep two adult Centaurs healthy. "Is that venison and something else, fruit of some kind?"

A large smile split his bronze face as he nodded, then held up his hand. "Wait, let me help you with the liniment and drying off first, then we eat."

She could only answer with a smile of her own as her husband took the towel he'd also brought and rubbed down her legs. She relaxed under his gentle ministrations as he ran his hand from her flank to her haunch then down her left rear leg until his fingers barely brushed against her swollen hock. As he massaged the liniment in, Alithia winced and his touch lightened before she could even say a word. "How is your sister?"

Alithia laughed softly, "You are an uncle to two of the prettiest fillies I've seen. But, it will be easy to tell them apart, the elder's coloring favors Aella while the younger's favors Cloudfrost. My parents gave me some wine and cheese."

"I thought your sire didn't like me anymore."

"Oh, you!" She swatted his flank, making him chuckle. "He just didn't like the fact that you chose to make our home so far from my family herd and from any of the established villages. We're too close to the edge of Centaur lands for his liking. My sire will never forget that I was his filly before I became yours and if he really didn't like you anymore, he wouldn't have given me some of his best wine."

Ardon grinned, completely unrepentant, and, as she observed his giant stature (even by Centaur standards) complete with bronze coat, hair, and skin, she was reminded of why he first caught her attention. "What makes you smile so, healer mine?"

Alithia's smile widened as she flicked her tail then tossed her hair. "Perhaps it is you. Or, perhaps it is the smell of what you are cooking."

His deep, rich laugh rumbled through the short hall as he followed her to the kitchen. Alithia gasped at the sight of the food set on the long table in the shallow nook that served as their dining room. There was venison, a prime cut, not the stringy cuts they'd been making due with, and a large bowl of fruit, fresh fruit. Some of the fruit she hadn't seen in decades, oranges and peaches and a pomegranate along with grapes and apples. And directly next to the bowl of fruit was a rose…the only roses that would bloom in this long winter were Queen Helen's Yule Roses at Cair Paravel.

"You went to Cair Paravel?"

Ardon cleared his throat as he clasped her hand, urging her toward the long, wide couch that allowed them to recline together during their meals. "I went there after I finished trading with Haywood in the Shuddering Woods. The metalsmiths of our people are limited to those tasks aside from weaponscrafting in Narnia, but there is still a high demand for Centaur-forged weapons in Archenland. My brothers had a shipment to deliver in exchange for better food and supplies, so I helped them. Her spies have been harrying the Beavers and other Animals and Dwarfs to the west with an increased fervor this past year and too many Wolves have been skirting the southern border along the Archenland pass. Our only option was the sea."

Reclining on the couch eased the lingering ache in her hock, but Alithia struggled not express her immediate reaction to the news her husband had hidden his true destination from her. She feared for his safety in such a task, as weapons smuggling was one of the crimes the White Witch would not turn a blind eye too. Ardon settled behind her and wrapped one brawny arm around her waist, nuzzling her hair and whispering, "I had to help, Alithia. The Archenlanders brought healing herbs as well. I took what we would need and helped my brothers smuggle the rest to Flitterwit, she'll see that the supplies are divvied out from there."

"Why did you bring the rose? And why were you concerned about being back soon enough?"

His hold around her waist tightened slightly as he picked up the rose with his free hand. "I brought it for you. And I did not want to be away from my wife today, not when I wanted very much to be with my sweetheart on the first Sweethearts' Day of our marriage."

Taking the rose, she could only whisper the sad truth, "You know Sweethearts' Day is no more welcome than Christmas and if we are caught celebrating it…"

"Alithia, that Witch might forbid gatherings and other public celebrations of the old holidays and festivals, but she cannot stop the remembrance of those days in our hearts. Besides, my giving you a rose is no proof of anything save my affection for you." Alithia had closed her eyes as Ardon spoke but the touch of something against her lips caused her to open them again. Ardon was holding a grape against her mouth. She giggled as he murmured in her ear and ate the grape, and then she sliced an apple and offered half the slice to him. With laughter and kisses, they celebrated their reunion as they fed each other and spoke of the good things that had been wrought in their marriage and in their families' lives as well.

Their meal was nearly finished, only some of the fruit and wine remained, when the howls echoed around their house. A raid. Ardon twisted and leapt to his hooves with an ease that belied his large size. He remained between Alithia and the backdoor as she got to her hooves more cautiously. She knew he wanted to retrieve the hidden weapons stored in the cellar, but it would do no good. Giving her a warning glance, her husband opened the door then stepped back as Wolves entered.

Maugrim snarled as several of his pack snapped threateningly at their legs, forcing them back. "What are you doing, Centaur? Celebrating a holiday?"

Ardon remained squarely between her and the Wolf whose viciousness was nearing that of the accursed Minotaur, Otmin, as he calmly replied, "Do you see anything that can be proven as forbidden material outlawed with the festivals?"

The Wolf's jowls crinkled as he growled, "Search the place." Wolves streamed into the rest of the house, Alithia could hear the sounding of breaking glass and she could only hope that they didn't destroy too many of her healing supplies this time. Two of the Wolves leapt on the table and knocked over the bowl, spilling the remaining fruit on to the floor, while another Wolf tossed the Yule Rose in front of Maugrim.

Her husband remained unmoved. "I had not seen my wife in a sennight, so I arranged to give her a sign of my affection. Such gestures have not yet been outlawed, have they, Maugrim?"

The Wolf bared his teeth as he nudged an orange with one large paw. "No, but trading in the black market is, Centaur." Fear rose in Alithia's heart as she watched the Wolf close in on Ardon, if he hit him in the right spot, not even a Stallion as strong as Ardon would survive. Maugrim's tone turned condescending as he prowled closer. "However, since you did it for your mate, I won't kill you…this time!"

With a snarl, Maugrim dove low, crushing Ardon's lower right foreleg between his jaws. Then, as Ardon staggered, trying to regain his balance, Maugrim struck again. This time he ripped a long cut along his barrel. Alithia stepped forward, crying out, as Ardon collapsed, his bright blood staining the floor, but three of the Wolves blocked her way. _Aslan, Aslan, please don't let them take him._ Finally, the fur along his mouth, neck, and chest completely painted with Ardon's blood, Maugrim howled once more and the Wolves swept out the door.

Ardon groaned as he struggled to remain mostly upright, resting heavily on his arm. "Alithia…close the door."

Shutting the door and locking it, she returned to him just as he finally eased himself to lay prone on his left side. Ignoring the twinge in her hock, she rushed to the room where she kept her healing supplies, bypassing broken and upturned furniture and possessions. Hurrying back to Ardon, she lowered herself to the floor. The wound running down his barrel was long and bloody, requiring many stitches, but he would not let her give him anything to put him out while she tended him. Her stubborn Stallion merely clenched his jaw, only a few painful moans escaping and those only occurred when she had to manipulate his broken leg then clean and stitch close the lacerations before wrapping his leg.

Finally, after she helped him limp back to their bedroom and she cleaned up the blood and spilled fruit, Alithia picked up the crushed rose. Its petals were drooping now and several had fallen but it still smelled sweet. Fingering one of the bruised petals, she placed it in a vase. Bringing it into their bedroom, she set it on the windowsill where Ardon could see it. Meeting her husband's questioning gaze, she just smiled. "It is a good reminder that love will live even when it is bruised and battered."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


End file.
